The Price of Peace
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: SS was able to stop the HP and the DA before they went to the department of mysteries so in his anger LV launched an attack on Diagon Alley which was devastating to both sides of the war. In the aftermath LV decides to offer a peace treaty. Slash LVHP
1. The Terms

**AN:** _This fic presumes that Sevie stopped Harry and the rest of them before they went to the department of mysterious and that Voldie staged a devastating attack on Diagon Alley instead which not only announced his return to the world but cost many innocent lives._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did._

**The Price of Peace**

**Chapter 1**

**The Terms**

**_A letter from the Dark Lord Voldemort to the Ministry of Magic shortly after Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:_**

It has come to the attention of the Dark Lord Voldemort that this war is costing to many lives. Despite his wish to rule the wizarding world the Dark Lord wishes to have something left to rule, but at this rate neither side shall win and all wizards shall go extinct. So for the good of the wizarding world no matter how ironic it sounds Lord Voldemort would like to declare peace by the terms listed below:

Upon the signing of this treaty the following terms shall come into effect:

_All prisoners being held by the Dark Lord and all his loyal followers shall be released._

_All attacks by the Dark Lord and all his loyal followers shall stop._

_Pardons shall be issued to all loyal followers for all crimes they have committed in the name of the Dark Lord so long as they abide by the above terms._

_The Dark Lord, his loyal followers, and their families shall in no way be persecuted for their involvement in the war._

_A marriage shall be formed between Harry James Potter and the Dark Lord, which shall conform to the terms listed on the attached marriage contract._

_All laws regarding vampires and werewolves shall be changed back to what they were before the war began._

_All magical children shall be sent to a magical orphanage, which shall be created, rather than to muggle orphanages or to muggle relatives._

_All muggle-born children must take a course educating them on the customs and beliefs of the wizarding world and taught the truth about their muggle prejudices on things such as werewolves, vampires, and other magical creatures, as well as the differences between black magic, dark magic, light magic, and grey magic._

_The Dark Lord with the help of his loyal followers shall capture or kill any and all rogue Death Eaters that refuse to conform to the terms of this treaty within two months of it's signing or the treaty shall be rendered void._

_The Dark Lord and his loyal followers will be allowed to use any means necessary to capture or kill all rogue Death Eaters who refuse the terms of this treaty without consequence._

**_The terms of the contract of marriage between Harry James Potter and Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA the Dark Lord Voldemort:_**

_The Dark Lord or his loyal followers will never harm Harry Potter intentionally. _

_Harry Potter will never intentionally harm the Dark Lord or is loyal followers._

_Harry Potter will reside in the same building as the Dark Lord at least three weeks of every month._

_For a total of seven days every month Harry Potter will be allowed to reside wherever he wishes so long as it does not put him in harm's way. _

_The Dark lord shall provide qualified teachers and the proper materials for Harry Potter to complete his magical education or provide the proper materials for him to complete it at the school of his choice._

_Harry Potter will never have intimate contact with anyone other than the Dark Lord for the life of his marriage._

_The Dark Lord shall have no other intimate contact with anyone other than Harry Potter for the life of his marriage._

_Neither partner in this marriage will force the other to bed._

* * *

**AN: **_So I don't know if I should continue with this or not. It has been waiting in my computer gathering dust just begging to be posted for a while now and I do have the next chapter written but I am not if I even want to post it and I probably won't update so you tell me if the idea is good or not. This idea is kind-of done a lot…_


	2. No Choice in the Matter

**AN: **_Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews and yes even though it will start out much the same as all the other Harry is forced to marry Voldie fics out there but I will twist the idea in a few chapters to make it more original._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter._

**_This chapter is dedicated to __mumimeanjudy __who pointed out an embarrassing error in the last chapter._**

* * *

**The Price of Peace**

**Chapter 2**

**_No choice in the matter_**

**Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts, shortly after the letter was received:**

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "You cannot be serious!"

"Can and am, Mr. Potter." Cornelius Fudge said.

"This is ridiculous." Harry responded. "There is absolutely no way I am marrying Voldemort.

The minister flinched before sighing. "We were hoping you would do this of your own free will, but I guess not." He pulled a roll of parchment from his pocket and sat it down on Dumbledore's desk. "This is a ministry decree that summarized basically says that you will marry you-know-who. You have no choice in the matter."

"Professor?" Harry said looking at the headmaster beseechingly. 

Dumbledore picked the decree up and read it through quickly searching for a way around it and found none. Silently cursing Tom and the ministry he looked up at Harry. "Harry, my boy, I'm sorry, but there doesn't appear to be any way out of it."

The sparks of anger in Harry's eyes ignited, unleashing a wildfire. "I refuse to marry a murderer!" He yelled as all the delicate instruments littered around broke and the windows as well as everything else made of glass shattered in to a million pieces and the books began to fly madly about the room.

By the time the room was starting to shake Dumbledore had erected a shield around himself to wait out Harry's temper tantrum and Fudge had taken cover beneath his arms to protect his head from the heavy tomes that seemed to be directed towards him.

About ten minutes later Harry collapsed from exhaustion.

"Is it over?" Fudge asked, tentatively taking his head from its shelter beneath his battered arms.

* * *

**AN: **_I know it is short but the next chapter will be a lot longer though it might take longer to get it written and posted._


End file.
